The Insiders of the 74th Hunger Games
by 922cf
Summary: 23 oneshots of the 74th Hunger Games tributes, excluding Katniss. Rated T for violence and deaths. I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins did, so don't sue.
1. District One Male: Marvel Edge

Chapter One: District One Male: Marvel Edge

**A/N: Hey readers! There probably aren't many of you, but anywho…. This is my new story! It is a series of one-shots from the perspectives of the twenty-four tributes in the 74****th**** Hunger Games, excluding Katniss. I will hopefully be updating every day or so. Also, I am thinking about doing a SYOT. Do you think I should? Here are the names of the tributes. Let me know if you like them.**

**District 1**

**Male: Marvel Edge**

**Female: Glimmer Hoyle**

**District 2**

**Male: Cato Chambers**

**Female: Clove Boscom**

**District 3**

**Male: Brontley Tamburrino**

**Female: Frona Trapka**

**District 4**

**Male: Kai Tripp**

**Female: Roxy Cress**

**District 5**

**Male: Jarrell Galt**

**Female: Alessandria Grafton (Foxface)**

**District 6**

**Male: Layne Owsley**

**Female: Kiana Edenton**

**District 7**

**Male: Foster Ettling**

**Female: Kim Upshaw**

**District 8 **

**Male: Milo Palmer**

**Female: Odell Inman**

**District 9 **

**Male: Porter Dalton**

**Female: Quinn Varner**

**District 10**

**Male: Reilly Kemper**

**Female: Shay Rion**

**District 11**

**Male: Thresh Nolan**

**Female: Rue Vera**

**District 12**

**Male: Peeta Mellark**

Marvel Edge

When we are checking the fires, I hear a rustling. We are near the place where I set some traps. "I heard something over there. Let me go check." I tell Cato. He nods, and throws me a pack. I open it, looking at the contents. It has several knives, two extra spear heads, a flashlight, a small leather pouch, a first aid kit, a bottle of water and some dried fruit. I look at him curiously. "Just in case you don't make it back to camp before dark." I nod swiftly and jog over to the place where I set my traps.

Sure enough, someone has been captured in it. I can tell it's a girl and a young one too. She is trying to free herself. I slowly make my way over to her. "Are you trapped? Do you want me to help you?" I ask in a baby voice. "Well that sucks!" I yell. "I'm not going to! You see this spear? This could kill you instantly. But I could be less merciful. I could sit here. And cut you up piece by piece." He eyes widen out of fear. "But considering how young you are, and how vulnerable, I'll just kill you quickly." She desperately shakes her head and stares at me. I step back and she starts screaming. "Katniss! Katniss!" I hear a faint reply of "Rue! I'm coming!" I decide to wait until her ally comes. As soon as she steps into the clearing, I send my spear into the little girl, Rue.

**A/N: How was that? Sorry about how short it was. I hopefully have more coming tomorrow if I have time. This week is midterms, so I have to study. R&R please!**


	2. District One Female: Glimmer Hoyle

Chapter Two: District One Female- Glimmer Hoyle

**A/N: I decided to post this today, since I got a very nice review from one emilyroorose! Thanks for the review! It made my day and got me motivated! So please keep on R&R-ing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

Glimmer Hoyle

For our interviews, we go by districts. Since I am the female from District 1, I am the first to go. I saunter on stage in my see-through gold gown. I am also coated in a gold and silver dust. My hair has been curled into loose, flowing waves. I have full, cherry red lips and my eyes are lined with glittery black liner. The most stunning of all though, are my lashes. Even though they are fake, they are long, and have pieces of gold, silver, and diamonds on the ends. Whenever I blink, they flash light. My heels are sprinkled with crushed precious gems.

When I reach the seat across from Caesar Flickerman, everyone quiets down. "Hello! How are you, Glimmer Hoyle from District 1?" I want to grimace at hos he is introducing me. But instead, I put on my most winning style. "I am very well! I mean, how could you not be, with this dress, these shoes?" I get up to show it off and the crowd goes nuts. "Nothing at home is this amazing! Well, except the gems. But even they can't compare to the Capitol. It's like you took the gems we mine and polish and coated everything in them!" He laughs. I really hope my 3 minutes are almost over. "So how do feel about going into the arena?" I feel like I am being sent to my death. I have my whole life ahead of me! But I can't let them know that's how I feel. Even though I am a career, and I know I can kill viciously, I never wanted to go to the Hunger Games. But my parents threatened me. If I didn't volunteer, they would beat me. "I am so excited! I can't wait!" I smile slyly. "Could you give us a preview of your strategy for the arena?" My plan? Don't die a painful death. "I would love to tell you, but if I were to tell you, I would be giving away to them." I point to the other tributes behind me. He nods discreetly. At least discreet to him. The buzzer buzzes. "That's all for Glimmer Hoyle from District 1!" Then I saunter off stage.

**A/N: How did you like it? Please R&R!**


	3. District Two Male: Cato Chambers

Chapter 3: District Two Male Cato Chambers

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**A/N: Please R&R! Anyone have any ideas for one-shots?**

District Two Male- Cato Chamber

After spending a night under a tree where we trapped the girl I most want to kill, we wake up to a full-fledged tracker jacker attack. We get up and run (if that's what you call stumbling around, trying to fight the venom coursing through your body) to the lake after Clove yelled at us too. We run to it and jump into the cool water, hopefully erasing our scent from the air. We surface soon after, and Lover Boy runs back to where we were trapping the girl. I let him run, but realize that she still might be there. As I am running after him, I begin to notice that Glimmer and Roxy aren't with us. They're probably just a little further down the lake. It is difficult to run, seeing as the venom from the stings is making my twisted. When I stop, I hear him telling her to run. I get my sword out of its sheath, and run towards him. She is disappearing into the woods. I try to pick up speed and he falls. I slice his upper, inner thigh and run back to camp. I know he will die soon enough. Let him have a slow, painful death, having to deal with infection. I laugh to myself thinking about it.


	4. District Two Female: Clove Boscom

Chapter Three: District Two Female- Clove Boscom

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I had midterms (Blech) so I was forced to study my brains out. Anyway, this is Chapter Three, and this one is about Clove. I got nice reviews from avian-american-supporter and BandGeek25. So what do you guys think about me doing the same thing that I am doing with this story, but with the 75****th**** Games? Have a good time reading!**

Chapter Two: Clove Boscom

I wait, watching for her to come. Watching for District Twelve. The slight breeze plays with my hair, and it is getting on my nerves. But while it irritates me and makes me annoyed, it makes the trees rustle, which provides some sound to hide my noise if I were to move.

My mind wanders to Cato. Even though he doesn't know it, I kinda like him. I always put up a wall, appearing hostile and vicious, but I am actually very nice. I just hope that we make it out of here alive, together. That's when a flash of fire red catches my eye. It's that girl from District Five. Has she seriously survived this long? How is that even possible? She grabs a medium sized green pack with her district number on it, 5. Man is she fast! But I know my knives could have caught up with her, if I wanted them too.

That's when I see her. She tries to do what the other girl did. I chase after her, a knife already in my hand. I throw it with deadly accuracy, but she deflects it with her bow. She loads and arrow, aiming it at me and firing. I remember my training, and turn to protect my vital organs, but it still gets stuck in my upper left arm. A nagging pain spreads through my arm and warm, sticky blood flows at an amazing rate down my arm, into my palm. Thankfully, I throw with my right hand. But still, I have to take the arrow out and make sure the arrow didn't rip any muscles. It costs me precious time.

She gets to the table, and grabs the smallest pack, which is orange and is labeled with a 12. I grab the cold, hard blade of another knife, and throw again. I curse under my breath when it doesn't lodge itself into her skull. I am lucky though, it has opened a huge gash right above her right eyebrow; send a waterfall of blood down into her eyes. I laugh slightly, and know the Capitol people will be going crazy now, and be on the edge of their seats. She stumbles back, but only for a very brief moment. She loads another arrow, and tries to fire it at me, but it is obvious that she can't see at all with the blood in her eyes. I take advantage of this and build up speed, the adrenaline coursing through my veins, and slam into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Where's your boyfriend District Twelve?" I taunt. "He's out there now, hunting Cato! PEETA!" she screams. I jam my fist into her throat, cutting off her voice. She makes this kind of gagging sound. I know Cato cut him bad, but you never know. Just a quick glance across the dirt-packed expanse proves she is lying. A grin spreads across my face. "Lair. He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up into a tree somewhere while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? Medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it." I see fear flicker over her features for a second, but it is soon replaced by anger.

I open my jacket, showing off my impressive collection of knives. I carefully pick the one I have been saving for her. It is almost gentle, but with a cruel, carved blade. "I promised Cato that if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show." She tries to shake me off of her, but I am almost twice her size. "Forget it District Twelve, we're going to kill you, just like we did your pathetic little ally…. what was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well first Rue, than you, then I think we'll let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound? Now…where to start?"

I carelessly wipe the blood from her wound. Then, I tilt her face form side to side, surveying it. She tries to bite my hand, but I grab her hair, pushing her back down. "I think…..I think we'll start with your mouth." She clenches her jaw, _as if _that would prevent me from cutting her up. "Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" I ask. She then spits a mouthful of blood and saliva into my face. "All right then. Let's get started."

I am just starting to cut into her lip when I am viciously thrown off. I start screaming. It is that guy from 11. The one who refused our offer to be in the career alliance. He shouts in a deep voice, "What'd you do to that littler girl? You kill her?" I am skirting backwards on my hands and knees, stomach to the sky. "No! No, it wasn't me!" I shriek. He looks at me, his eyes full of rage. "You said her name. I heard you. You kill her? You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?" Just this thought makes him angrier. "No! No, I…" That's when I see the stone and loose it. "CATO! CATO!" I hear a faint reply "Clove!"

Then he brings the stone down onto my skill.

**A/N: How was it?**


	5. District Three Male: Brantley Tamburrino

Chapter Five: District Three- Brantley Tamburrino

**A/N: Hullo readers! I know not a lot of people read my stories, but anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just kinda forgot! This chapter is about the District Three boy, the one who reactivated the mines and was killed by Cato. **

Chapter Five- Brantley Tamburrino

I wake up to my adopted mom shaking me. "Brantley! Get up! We're gonna be late for the Reaping!" I am fifteen and she is only two years older. She and her husband got married at my age. She found out they couldn't have kids, so they adopted a hopeless case. Apparently me. Nothing is wrong with me, except I am a little twitchy. I tell her to get lost, and I get up to get dressed. She laid out a grey button up shirt and black dress pants. I put them on and trudge down the hallway to the kitchen. Since we are in District Three, out reaping is at 9:30. It's 9:15. We are gonna be late. I grab five bite sized rolls and sprint to get to the square.

As soon as we get to our places, the mayor gets up to the microphone to read the history of Panem. How it rose, how everything was peaceful until the thirteen districts rebelled, how District Thirteen was destroyed. How the Treaty of Treason gave us the Hunger Games. He finishes and reads the list of past victors. We had had ten, but only two are alive. Beetee Modday, who won the 33th Games by setting up an electrical trap and electrocuting his enemies, and Wiress Juste who won the 46th Games by hiding and jumping out when her opponents passed to kill them. She's a little odd, she never finishes her sentences.

The mayor steps back to his seat and our escort, Aquarius Templemen, skips onto stage. This year, she is wearing a short, tight silver dress that looks like it has wires running through it and her signature gold stilettos. Her hair is dyed neon yellow also. "Hello people of District Three! You all know me, because I have yet to be promoted!" She smiles an obvious fake smile. "Now let's get to the Reaping! Ladies first!" She skips over to the glass ball on the left and pulls out the first slip her hand encounters. I am desperately hoping it won't be my mom.

"Frona Trapka!"

They did it. I can't believe they called her name! I hear her screams coming from the section two sections in front of me. Her husband has to shove her towards the stage. When my mom turns to face the crowd on the stage, her eyes are filled with fear and tears stream down her face. Now I'm hoping it won't be dad. If it is, I don't know what she'll do. But when she calls the name, it isn't him. It's Brantley Tamburrino. Me. I will never be able to kill her. I walk to the stage, knowing this will be the last time I see my home.

**A/N: what did you think?**


	6. District Three Female: Frona Trapka

Chpater Six- Frona Trapka

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing in a while, I just didn't feel motivated. This one is gonna be kinda short. Here we go!**

Chapter Three: District Three- Frona Trapka

When I and Brantley are brought into the Justice Building, we are separated into different rooms. As soon as the peacekeepers leave, I completely breakdown. Tears are falling like waterfalls and my whole body slumps down on the floor, wracked with sobs. I hear the door open, but don't bother to look at who it is. I already know. It's Treyton, my husband. Who else would it be? Brantley would come, but he is the other tribute. He closes the door with a loud, _thud. _He just stands there, probably watching me, trying to think of an attempt to comfort me. Then he walks slowly over to me and puts his arms around me. How stupid could we have been to get married before we were eighteen? We couldn't we have waited? We both knew we were eligible for the reaping.

It takes another five minutes for me to calm down. Finally, when I am only trembling slightly, and a tiny stream of tears flow down my face, I begin to talk. "How could we be so stupid?" I mutter. "We both knew we could be reaped, but we just prayed that luck would be on our side. Couldn't we have just waited and got married the day after our last reaping?" I get worked up again and my body is skaing terribly. "Shh, shh. It's okay. We got married before we were eighteen because we knew we could be reaped. We wanted to be a family at least for a little while. Now, in the Games, make sure you put as much distance between you and Brantley as possible. Try not to kill anyone and hide. Let someone else kill him. At the bloodbath, just don't go in. Unless of course there is something in a five foot radius to you. Grab whatever it is and run." I really hope it won't come down to just me and Brantley. I will never be able to kill him. But then I have a good idea. Go into the bloodbath purposely.

And get killed. Easy.


	7. District Four Male: Kai Tripp

Chapter 7: District Four- Kai Tripp

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and am not doing this for any endorsement, only for my and other people's enjoyment.**

Chapter 7- Kai Tripp

When I meet my prep team, they almost kill me. They see my hair and launch themselves at me. All I see is a blur of different colors. My hair is a light brown, almost the shade of the caramel I can't afford in the sweet shop at home. It shags over my eyes, which are an icy blue, and uncommon in District Four. They have me undress and stand in front of them naked. They hop around me, taking large strips of cloth and something called "hot wax" and putting it on my chest and ripping all of my hair out. It hurts like crazy.

Apparently, they have orders to cut my hair into the "Finnick Odair" style. It is still long, but styled to look tousled, but not bed-head-y. This takes at least an hour. Then they scrub at least two layers of skin off my whole body. I get my upper lip, jaw and neck coated in a fire-y concoction. When I ask what it is, I get an answer or, "oh, it prevents that ugly facial hair you district boys think is 'manly'." The only girl hands me my robe and escort me to a room where I will meet my stylist for lunch. Before they go, I ask for their names.

A very skinny one that has neon pink skin and one giant eye in the middle of her forehead is named Aphrodite. The first male is almost normal, except his hair is a little too black to be natural and where his eyes would normally be white, they are a blood red, and his pupils are a maroon, like dried blood. His eyes just seem like they are constantly bleeding. His name is Hades. I turn to the next person of my prep team. I am not exactly sure if it is a he or she, but I am fairly certain it is a he. He had deep blue gems implanted all over his body and his irises are rainbow colored. His hair is neon green and has bright purple highlights. A scowl always sits on his features. When he speaks, I am surprised. His voice comes out high and quiet. He says his name is Zeus. Then they walk out and I get to meet my stylist.

When she comes in, she introduces herself as Peridot. Her whole body is the color of the gem. Her eyes are implanted with them also. How far can someone go? The worst of all is her hair. It isn't real hair, but strings of the gems. Geez. Why do Capitol people dress so oddly?

When she sees me she starts laughing. I want to ask her why, but know I will find out soon enough. After a delicious lunch of a seafood buffet, I get to see my chariot outfit. My well-built arms and torso are oiled so they look more defined than they really are. I am barefoot. Worst of all? I am in fish-skin surfer shorts.

**A/N: this is the "Finnick Odair cut" to me: /2012/01/16/finding-finnick-odair-lachlan-buchanan/**

**These are Kai's eyes: **

**This is Zeus' eyes: **

**Imagine this, but more gem-y and less plastic-y for Peridot's hair: ./-urjehV8ib50/TqqcK9ElEjI/AAAAAAAABAs/ViX11X_EhUs/s400/3mm_mint_fused_string_pearl_beads_72_**

**The blue should be neon green and the white should be bright purple for Zeus' hair: ./_yqQJe8VD5Ek/Rpr5sgnulaI/AAAAAAAAAKg/0k6rxJKyRp4/s320/blue+emo+**


	8. District Four Female: Roxy Cress

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and am doing this for my and other people's enjoyment only.**

**A/N: Please give me some feedback on how I am doing! I get kind of worried when no one reviews, like I think, 'Did they think it was bad? Or good? I DON'T KNOW!'. So please review! Also, I would like to thank Sgarnett99 and Sandpiper01 for their awesome reviews!**

District Four- Roxy Cress

When I wake up, I take a shower. The shower has over a hundred buttons and I have no idea what they do. Thankfully, when you glide your finger over a button, a woman's voice says what it does. I set the water to warm and have it douse me in a body wash called, "Sand and Sea". It reminds me of being on the beach with. I get out and put my hand on a panel that not only dries my body instantly; it dries, untangles, and parts my hair so it floats down onto my shoulders in a glossy curtain. I wrap myself in a fluffy robe and go to pick out my outfit.

The closet has everything. Dresses, skirts, pants, blouses, cat suits. _Cat suits? _I really don't want to know what they think we need a cat suit for. I pick out a simple light blue tunic and tight black jeans. I put my light brown hair into a side fishtail braid. I would usually try to put on my mother's makeup, but I gave it to my little sister, knowing I wouldn't be coming home.

I sneak out of my room, and make my way to the dining room. A long table has been laid out on the far side of the room and on it sits dozens of dishes. I take a plate and load it up with as much food as it can take. The buffet has everything from pale purple melon, eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes and toast to puffer fish, salmon, caviar, shrimp scampi, and lobster and crab stew. It is comforting to eat seafood. It calms me.

Kai walks in comes in soon later and takes little bits of seafood. "Don't you want to bulk up a little bit? We're gonna be losing a lot of weight in the arena." He sits down and just shakes his head. "Well good luck starving to death." I say while I shove this delicious food into my mouth.

My hand immediately goes to my throat. I put my fork down and sprint back down to my room. My necklace is lying on my bedspread. I must have taken it off and thrown it on the floor by accident. It is a choker with a small scallop shell that is light purple fading into white. If you press it to your nose, you can smell the sand and sea water of District Four. As I walk back to the dining room, I stroke the smooth surface of the shell.

When I get back to my seat, Kai looks at me curiously. "What?" I snap. "Why did you just dart out of here?" I glare at him and point to my choker. "It's my token. My little sister found it. It comforts me." Then I go back to eating.

Our mentors walk in, Mags Okoli and Finnick Odair. Traditionally, I would be Mags' tribute to mentor, but for some reason, Finnick asked for me. "Kai. Roxy. How are you?" Finnick asks. "Good. I have one question though. Why did you request me?" He gives a heavy sigh. "Let's just say you remind me greatly of someone back home. So, onto training. I assume you two don't like each other what so ever. I guess you want to be coached separately. Correct?" Kai and I nod. "So I'll be coaching Ann- I mean Roxy. So let's finish eating and we'll go into the other room." He goes over to the table and picks up a heaping plate of the shrimp scampi. He eats it in less than a minute and waits for me to finish mine. When I do, we go into the other room.

When we walk in, I can't help but gasp. The floor is made of a dark wood. Two huge sofas sit on each side of the room. A big flat-screen is on the wall on the opposite wall. The smell of sand and sea water invades my nostrils. Finnick motions for me to sit down on one couch, and he takes the other. "So Roxy, what can you do?"

"Well, I can throw a spear and trident very well. I am fairly skilled in building a fire and I know lots of knots." A smirk spreads across his face. "Well, make sure in training to look confident and kick some butt."

**A/N: Here are some visuals for you.**

**Roxy's light blue tunic: .com/trendy-chic-but-cheap/2008/02/large_**

**Roxy's fishtail briad: .com/2011/04/ashley-tisdale-side-fishtail-braid-and-lbd/**

**Roxy's shell: **


	9. District Five Male: Jarrell Galt

**A/N: Hey! This chapter is about the District Five male, and it is totally made up since the book doesn't tell anything about him. So, enjoy!**

Chapter Nine- Jarrell Galt

When we arrive at training, everyone else is there, excluding the District Twelve Tributes.The other tributes are gathered in a tight circle. Me and my partner Allessandria weasel our way in. But before we do, someone pins a piece of cloth labeled with a five on the back of my shirt. I am dressed in a black tank top and grey athletic pants. My shoes are very comfy; as they are the ones I would wear back home, in the power plant.

When the District Twelve tributes arrive, a tall, athletic woman steps up and begins to talk. "My name is Atala. I am head trainer here at the training center. This is obviously that. As you can see, we have many stations and obstacle courses. In each, there is at least one expert. Feel free to travel to different stations on your own, but remember your mentor's instructions. Do not, under any circumstance, engage with another tribute. We have assistants on hand if you want to practice with someone." She gestures to the "battle" stations. "Our many stations include: knot-tying, fire starting, shelter building, edible plant testing, camouflage, spear throwing, knife throwing, hand-to-hand combat, archery, weight lifting, slingshot-ing, axe throwing, mace swinging, and many more. Try to be productive and be safe."

As soon as she is done, I go to the knife throwing station. A career girl goes for the deadliest looking knives and hits every bull's eye. I ask the instructor to teach me how to throw. I find out I'm fairly good. Throughout the course of the day, I go to archery, edible plants, fire starting, camoflauge, spear throwing, and mace swinging. After we are dismissed, I go back to the District Five floor and go to my room to take a power nap before dinner.


	10. District 5 Female:Allessandria Grafton

Chapter Ten- District Five: Allessandria Grafton

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I couldn't log in for some reason. Hopefully you guys didn't have the same problem! Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten- Allessandria Grafton

I am so hungry. I haven't had any food since the feast. My stomach growls loudly. I really hope no one is close enough to hear it. I am trudging through the woods, trying to find some food. I fall to my knees and crawl. I almost faint, but I have to keep going, for my younger brother.

I reach a point where a sheet of plastic is laying on a flat rock. On the sheet lay a plum sized blob of cheese, two apples, two rolls, and a bushes worth of midnight black berries. A slight breeze wafted the scent of cheese in my direction. I just can't resist. I sneak up to the sheet, trying to avoid any sticks or leaves. I pinch off a glob of the squishy deliciousness. I also take about twenty or so berries and head back to my hiding spot under the low overhang of two pine trees.

I nibble on the cheese until it is all gone. Then I decide to eat the berries. I swallow them whole. What happens next, well, let's just say was majorly unexpected.

As soon as I swallow, a burning pain explodes in my throat. I start coughing, and I can't stop. I try to vomit up the berries, but it's too late. The burning spreads to my chest. My mind is woozy. How could something so sweet be so deadly? I manage to make my way to the stream to gulp down water. As soon as I bring my hands full of water to my mouth, I black out. I think about my younger brother. I think, "I'm so sorry I failed I'm so sorry I didn't win. I love you." Then, I die.

_My little brother, who I loved so dearly, would go onto be the only one welcoming my body home in its wooden box. He would be the only one there when I was buried. He would be in the community home watching the District 12 victors blow out the Quarter Quell arena. He would also be one of the over ten thousand children killed when the Peacekeepers opened fire for no reason. He would go on to meet me so we could live together in peace. Forever._


	11. District Six Male: Layne Owsley

Chapter Eleven- District Six: Layne Owsley

**A/N: Hey readers! I am posting three chapters today, making up for all the time I wasted this week! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven- Layne Owsley

When I rise up out of the ground, the glint of the sun bouncing off the gold surface of the Cornucopia blinds me for a second. Then I see the tail of the huge structure. Even though I can't see the opening of the Cornucopia, tons of backpacks and weapons lie strewn around the back. For example, to my left are a small dagger and an empty water bottle. To my right lies a small bag of dried beef and dried fruit. I look around and there is a sparse forest and a sheer drop-off.

When the gong sounds, I run to get the dagger, bags of food, and the water bottle. I see a small pack and run to grab it, but see a bigger, sturdier pack and run to grab that. Another guy with blond hair and a sword runs to grab the same pack as me. I get to it first. I take it and try to run. But I can't. A horrible pain spreads through my back. I feel the warm flow of blood down my spine. He pulls the sword out of my body and snatches the pack from my hands and runs away. He turns back for a second though, he turns and his blue eyes are filled with sympathy. I feel like I am lying there for an eternity before I, gratefully, welcome death.

**A/N: So guys. I'm gonna ask you a question. Who was the boy who killed Layne? It's kinda obvious.**


	12. District Six Female: Kiana Edenton

Chapter Twelve: District Six- Kiana Edenton

Chapter Twelve- Kiana Edenton

My stylist brings me down to the area where the chariots are kept. He dressed me in a short dress that feels two sizes too small. Since we have to dress according to your District's industry, District Six has to go along the lines of transportation. My dress is a dark red with silver highlights to look like bumpers on a car. My shoes are black stilettoes that have mini wheels on the sides to look like wheels. I. Look. Horrible.

We get to our chariot with silver horses. I have never seen anything like them. The Capitol must have genetically engineered the horses so they look like they are coated in the real thing. I get in, knowing the other tributes won't want to socialize with me. When a woman's voice asks all the other tributes to get into their chariots, my District partner, Layne, comes in. He is in a similar get-up, but he is in a deep red shirt and black pants, which both have the silver highlights. His shoes also look like mine, except they are not stilettoes.

We are sixth to ride out in the street. When we do, the crowd goes silent, and then starts booing. Now I know for sure I will die in the first few second of the Games.


	13. District Seven Male: Foster Ettling

Chapter Thirteen: Foster Ettling

I wake up, knowing what day it is. I want to get out in the woods and cut up some lumber. My shoes lay in front of the fire, getting warm. I get up and get dressed in a comfy red plaid flannel shirt and blue jeans. When I slip my shoes on, my ice-cold toes are greeted with warmth. I head out the door with my backpack and go into the woods surrounding my house.

When I get to a certain tree, I stick my hand into a hole about ten inches across. My hand finds the smooth, worn surface of the handle of my axe. The weight of it when I pull it out is comforting. I love to throw it into the trees. That's how I release my anger. My anger at my parents, the Peacekeepers, the Capitol.

Since my dad died in a logging accident and my mom remarried, I am the one responsible for bringing money, food, and wood into the house. My good-for-nothing step-dad just sits at home all day. He doesn't have a job, so I am forced to sell the lumber I chop illegally. One log usually sells for five dollars. I can sometimes sell ten pieces for $40. Then, with the money, I get food and essentials.

I travel to a spot where I know no worker will go to. It is too dangerous to bring the big, Capitol machines in. I just use my axe. For an hour or so, I chop down little trees, none like the twenty-footers. I put the logs in my backpack and head home. My axe goes back into its little hiding spot and I go back home to get ready for the reaping. I know for sure I won't be picked.


	14. District Seven Female: Kim Upshaw

Chapter Fourteen- Kim Upshaw

I am the thirteenth to go for the interviews. My light brown hair has been done up in a messy bun with a few stray pieces framing my face. My lips have been coated in a clear, shiny gloss and my eyelids have been dusted with a sparkly brown powder. Also, my lashes have been extended and curled with a gooey thing called mascara. At home, if I wore this to work, not only would I be made fun of, I would be blinded from the mascara running from the sweat on my face. My dress is a forest green thing that stops just above my knees and is made from a material called cotton. My feet are in dark brown flats.

When I reach the seat across from Caesar, he introduces me. "Hello! Aren't you beautiful? This is Kim Upshaw from District Seven! How are you?"

"I am well, thank you."

"So Kim, how do you like the Capitol? Since you are from District Seven, where you have all those nasty trees surrounding you, it must seem like heaven!" Did he just call the trees I love so dearly, nasty? "I miss my trees, but the Capitol is so wonderful!" What I just said is a complete lie. I do miss my trees, but I think the Capitol could never compare to the huge pine trees' beauty. "Everyone is so hospitable! And their clothes! Their clothes are so pretty! I love them! At home, we only dress in plaid flannel shirts and blue jeans. We never get to dress up." I try to look sad, like I love dressing up but never get to, but the only thing I can think of is getting out of this dress and putting on some flannel and jeans. "You poor thing. Well, at least you can dress up now. How do you feel about going into the arena?" Personally, I don't want to, but If I resist, the Capitol will kill my family. "Well, I can't say I am excited, but I am kinda happy. Don't ask me why though. But I have no doubt in my mind that I won't make it home." Just as I finish speaking, the buzzer signals that my time is up. Caesar waves good bye and I return the wave and head back to my seat between annoying Foster and flirty Layne.


	15. District Eight Male: Milo Palmer

Chapter Fourteen: District Eight: Milo Palmer

**A/N: I am so sorry that I didn't update yesterday. My computer was flipping out and I had to clean my room. :/ So enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen- Milo Palmer

When I get to town square, I sign in and take my place in the 17-year-old section. I try to find my best friend and girlfriend, Winnie. I can't find her, so I squirm through until I am in front. I am hoping desperately it won't be her or me. I am planning on proposing to her if we don't get reaped.

The mayor steps up and reads the Treaty of Treason. He goes on for about twenty minutes about how great Panem is, how if it wasn't for President Snow, everyone would be in chaos. He finishes and steps down to his chair. Our escort, Coral Ribbon bounces onstage. Every year, she changes her outfit for the reaping, whereas most people in the districts keep using the same outfit as long as they can. This year she is wearing a floral print ruffled blouse and neon rainbow pants. Her hair is dyed a lavender color, Winnie's favorite color.

"Hello District Eight! I am Coral Ribbon and I just got promoted to District Three! I'm so excited! But not as excited as I am for the 74th Hunger Games! So let's hear some applause!" It is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Ohhhhhkaaayyyy! Girls first!" She skips over to the ball and grabs a slip of paper. "Odell Inman!" Thanks god it isn't Winnie! Now I hope it won't be me. "Boys! Your turn!" She grabs a piece of paper and unfolds it. My heart is beating like crazy, and my palms are slick with sweat.

"Miloooooooo Palmer!"

My mind goes numb. It couldn't be me, could it? Someone plants a hand on my back, urging me forward. I feel my legs moving towards the stage. I don't want to go! I need to propose it Winnie! "Now look at him! Isn't he handsome? Any volunteers?" I look out, but I know no one will take my place. "Ok! District Eight, meet your tributes for the 74th Hunger Games!"

Peacekeepers immediately usher Odell and I into the Justice building. She and I get different rooms. My first and only visitor is Winnie. She runs in and flings herself into my arm, sobbing. "Oh Milo! Why did you have to get reaped?"

"Winnie. I didn't choose to be reaped, did I? If I could, I wouldn't be going." I think of the engagement ring in my pocket. "You love me right?" She nods. "Is it okay if I ask you something?" I get off the couch and get the ring from my pocket. I get down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"


	16. District Eight Female: Odell Inman

Chapter Sixteen- Odell Inman

I am so cold. I was stupid to just get a fire starter and knife at the Cornucopia. I don't want to start a fire, but I have to. If I don't, I'll freeze. No one will see me, right? They're all probably camped elsewhere. I will try to be careful breaking sticks.

_Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!_

At least I got this fire-starter. I strike my knife against it and a spark appears. Soon it takes off. I gratefully put my hands near the flame. The heat feels wonderful. I can feel myself beginning to drift off, but I have to stay awake.

I am awakened by a pair of hands grabbing me. He has a sword. "Please! No! Don't kill me!" I plead. But still, he stabs me. I scream bloody murder, which, ironically, is how I will die. Then they run off, thinking I am dead. I just lie there, wishing I was dead. Then a boy, I think from District Twelve. I clutch my side where the other boy stabbed me. My voice is weak when I say, "Please, go." He says, "I'm sorry." Right before he stabs me in the neck. Right before he kills me.


	17. District Nine Male: Porter Dalton

Chapter Seventeen- Porter Dalton

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I just either don't have time or forget. So R&R and enjoy!**

Chapter Seventeen- Porter Dalton

I rise up and see the side of the Cornucopia. Everything from tents to spears spill out of the thing. I remember my mentor's instructions, 'Don't go into the Cornucopia, it WILL get you killed.' I see an orange backpack just ten feet in front of me, and I set my sights on it. The gong rings out and a girl with a loaf of bread and a sheet of plastic runs towards the pack also. I grab it but she also grabs it. We tug on it, until I let go, causing her to fall onto the dusty ground. She hops up and throws the bread in my face. It hits me and I stumble backwards. She already has the pack in her hands, but I grab a strap and pull. We tug on it again, and I feel something enter my body. I feel something boiling up into my throat. I spit it into her face and taste blood. I fall down on the ground, the dust creating a blanket for me to fall asleep on.


	18. District Nine Female: Quinn Varner

Chapter Eighteen- Quinn Varner

"Ouch!" The only girl in my prep team rips a piece of fabric away from my underarms. Her skin is dyed a snow white, while her hair is puffy and a blue too bright to be normal hair dye. "Sorry! It's like you are genetically engineered to grow a ton of hair!" Aren't we all?

A man does my nails. He is bald, but has a long, curly moustache that is bright orange. His shirt is gold and he wears hideous yellow-brown slacks. The third man in doing my ashen hair into a really intricate design. I have three medium sized braids wrapped around my head in a crown style and two little ringlets framing my face. A fishtail braid starts goes down to the top of my back and is tied off. The ends are curled tightly. The man doing my hair has jet black hair that is done up at least two feet off his head. His skin glows neon green. After everything is done, I get to get into my interview outfit.

It is a long, flowing gown the color of golden wheat. My shoes are barely visible, so I can get away with flats. They are made of velvet. A line of flowers border the seam in the front of the shoe. Overall, I look amazing.


	19. District Ten Male: Reilly Kemper

Chapter Nineteen- Reilly Kemper

My little brother Chaz walks in with my father, my only family. My mother got killed in a stampeding accident a few years back. Chaz runs over to me and jumps onto my lap. Tears flow freely down his face and he sniffles slightly. "You can't go Reilly! Let me go instead!" He is 7, so he doesn't understand the concept of the Hunger Games. He thinks you go to the Capitol and play a little game and live there if you win. He doesn't know that once you go into the arena, there is a 23 out of 24 chance you won't come home. He doesn't know that to win, I have to kill innocent children I don't even know.

My father speaks up. "Chaz, you're not old enough. Anyway, Reilly would never let you! He'll try to come back though, right?" My father gives me a pleading look. "Of course I will! I want to come back and teach Chaz how to ride JM" JM is our horse. Chaz saw Johanna Mason on TV last year, so he just had to name our new "pet" that. "Take good care of her, okay Chaz? Make sure you feed her. She's yours now." JM is originally my horse, but since I won't likely be returning, I might as well give her to Chaz. She liked him better anyway.

For the rest of the hour, we sit embracing each other. Then Peacekeepers come in and tell us our time is up. They leave and I board a train; destination: my death.


	20. District Ten Female: Shay Rion

District Ten: Shay Rion

"So Shay, I know you can handle knives fairly well, but what else can you do?"

"I don't know if I can do this Dad! I am only sixteen!" Yes, my dad's a victor. He won the 48th Games when he was seventeen. He knew that getting married and having kids was a big risk. I have three other siblings, 2 sisters and one brother. The oldest was Kira, then Tally, then David, then me, Shay.

Kira got reaped at the age of eighteen, but she died in the bloodbath. That was six years ago. Tally got reaped the next year, at seventeen. She made it to the final two, but drowned in the massive flood after the dam broke. David was reaped the year he turned sixteen. He died at the hands of a career. That was the year I turned twelve. I was finally eligible for the reaping. I was so scared because there was a huge chance that I would be reaped. But I didn't. Four years went by and I was still living in District Ten. We thought I was safe, but we were wrong.

"Shay, calm down. I'll try to do everything to get you out of there alive. I promise."

"Seriously Dad? Did you promise that to Kira? To Tally? To David? Look where that promise got them! They are all dead! I don't want to end up like that!" I storm out, knowing what I said was unforgivable.


	21. District Eleven Male: Thresh Nolan

District Eleven: Thresh Nolan

When the gong sounds, I run towards the drop-off, hoping I won't get killed in whatever is below. I grab a pack along the way. When I reach the edge, I see it a field as far as you can see. Thank God! I jump over and run until I am too tired. When I was jumping off, I noticed the different colored patches. Right now I am in a golden patch. The wheat is about two inches below my shoulders. I pick some off and put it in my mouth. It's the extra grain they give us if we harvest too much. I strip the whole section of grain and throw it into a little pocket in my pack. I sit down and figure I better go through it now. In the biggest pocket, there is a gallon of water, 3 packs of dried beef and fruit, a small bowl and a knife. A smile creeps up on my face and I think, "I made out good!" The smaller pocket contains the grain, so I take it all out and put it in the bowl and replace it in the pocket again. I realize, I might be able to win this.


	22. District Eleven Female: Rue Vera

Chapter Twenty Two- Rue Vera

The District One boy's spear enters my body and I let out a little shriek. Katniss' arrow pierces his neck and he pulls it out, falling to the ground. She reloads her bow and arrow and shouts, "Are there more? Are there more?" I have to say no several times before she can hear me. I roll over on my side, doubled over with pain, and curl around the spear shaft. She moves roughly moves the boy away and frees me from the net with her knife. Worry is clear in her eyes. I hold my hand out and she clutches it. "You blew up the food?" I whisper.

"Every last bit," she says with tears in her eyes.

"You have to win."

"I'm going to. Going to win for the both of us now." The boy's cannon fires and she looks up as though she is going to leave. I squeeze her hand harder. "Don't go."

"Course not. Staying right here." She pulls my head into her lap, and pushes my thick hair behind my ear. "Sing." It is barely audible. She coughs slightly and begins.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings_

_Them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

I close my eyes. My breathing is becoming slower and shallower.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

I barely hear the next lines.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

I feel her tears drip down on my face. I think, "Finally, I am free."


	23. District Twelve Male: Peeta Mellark

Chapter Twenty Two: Peeta Mellark

**Hey! This is the last chapter :( Oh, well. Enjoy anyway!**

After joking around with Caesar, I tell him about how I got covered in rose scented oils, shampoos, conditioners, moisturizers, and soaps in the shower. "Tell me, do I still smell like roses?" He leans over and takes a dramatic sniff of the air around me. "You do kind of smell like roses. Do I smell like roses?" I do the same thing to him and the crowd goes nuts. "So Peeta, is there anyone special at home?" I hesitate, then shake my head. "Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" I sigh.

"Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."

"She have a fellow?" he asks.

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her."

"So here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?"

"I don't think that's going to work out. Winning….won't help in my case."

"Why ever not?"

My face becomes hot and flushed. "Because…because… she came here with me."


End file.
